Un cambio de cuerpo
by Tatiana Aponte
Summary: Que pasaría si un erizo azul obscuro y una Pegaso azul celeste, cambiaran de cuerpo, empezarían a sentir lo que es ser el otro, y saber cuan dura es la vida del otro


**Hola que tal, este es el primer capi de "Un cambio de cuerpo", es mi primer crossover de, My Little pony y Sonic the Hedgehog, espero que para muchos sea de su agrado y si no pues no importa, pueden seguir leyendo otros fics, bueno Todos los personajes son de Hasbro y Sega, Pero la historia es de mi autoria**

En Mobius:

Estaban un grupo de amigos conformado por un erizo azul, con ojos verdes, zapatos rojos con una evilla dorada y guantes cuyo nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog quien se hace llamar la cosa mas rápida con vida, un zorro con dos colas, ojos azules, zapatos rojos y guantes, su nombre es Miles "Tails" Power el listo del grupo, Un erizo rojo, con ojos verdes, zapatos rojos, y guantes con 2 espinas al frente, su nombre es Knckles the Echidna, el estúpido del grupo, y una eriza rosa, con ojos verdes, manillas doradas, guantes, una balaca roja en su pelo, un vestido rojo, y botas rojas con una línea en la mitad, su nombre es Amy Rose es la loca del grupo, con ella estaba una conejita color crema, con ojos cafes, con guantes, un lindo vestido naranja, y zapatos color naranja su nombre es Cream the Rabbit la tierna del grupo

Sonic se encontraba en el sofá durmiendo, parecía un cerdo revolcándose en el lodo se movía de un lado a otro dormido para encontrar su posición, Knuckles estaba en una silla aparte viendo la televisión al parecer estaba viendo Caillou, Tails, estaba en el sotano preparando una "sorpresa" para sus amigos, Cream y Amy preparaban la cena

Despues de unos minutos Tails los llamo para una sorpresa en el sotano, todos bajaron, para cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver un portal, todos con cara de WTF se dirigieron a Tails

Tails: Veran chicos este portal te permite viajar por dimensiones, y bien quien será el primero en probarla

Todos empezaron a señalar a Knuckles este muy indignado dijo:

Knuckles: A mi no me miren tengo mucha vida por delante, porque no mejor Sonic ,es el valiente del grupo, ¿no?

Amy: Ah no mi Soniku no ira, (abrazandolo fuertemente) no pondría en riesgo su vida

Sonic: Amy….me….qui…tas….la…. respiración

Amy: Ups, (soltándolo) lo siento mi amor

Sonic: Por supuesto que ire

Cream: Tenga cuidado Sr. Sonic

Sonic: Tranquila Cream

Tails: Entonces esta decidido, Sonic puedes pasar

Sonic no paso, solo se tiro dentro del portal desapareciendo a los ojos de todos, minutos después el portal "vomito" a Sonic dejándolo en el suelo, sus amigos muy preocupados fueron a ayudarle

Amy: Amor mio te encuentras bien

Sonic: Dos cosas, la primera no me llames Amor mio, y la segunda si estoy bien

Tails: Bueno, no funciono como esperaba tal vez deba hacerle una mejoras, te sientes bien Sonic

Sonic: Perfectamente

Sonic se levanta del piso pero cuando se paro, estaba mareado y empezó a dar vueltas y le dolia mucho la cabeza pero no le dijo nada a Tails

Knuckles: Mejor te llevo a tu habitación amigo

Sonic: No yo puedo (con voz de borracho)

Sonic camino tropesandose en su camino con muebles pero al final logro llegar a su habitación, tomo una ducha con agua fría para despertarse mejor, y se fue a dormir a los 10 segundos ya estaba dormido

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE

Era de noche en este hermoso lugar llamado Equestria , en Ponyville todos los ponys dormían plácidamente a excepción de uno, en el cielo nocturno podía verse una estela de arco iris pasar a toda velocidad por encima de Equestria, la dueña de esta estela, era una Pegaso azul celeste con ojos de color fucsia, y melena de un arco iris, en su costado tenia un tatuaje que en su mundo se llama "Cutie Mark" era una nube con un rayo como arco iris, su nombre es Rainbow Dash, en Equestria es la pony mas rápida y la mejor acróbata, es conocida por su poder de la explosión sónica que hace romper la barrera del sonido solo ella puede hacerlo

Estaba dando un paseo por toda Equestria antes de irse a dormir, le gustaba hacer unas cuantas maniobras pero, en una de ellas en Ponyville empezó a sentir que su cabeza le dolia, el dolor era insoportable, provocando que se desmallara en pleno vuelo haciéndola caer en picada, y caer al suelo, 7 minutos después volvió a despertar, decidió que mejor se iba a dormir tal vez mañana estaría mejor, empezó el despegue muy difícil porque no sentía fuerzas para volar, así que cuando llego a su casa ubicada en una nube se ducho, y se fue a dormir en su cómoda cama

Ambos personajes quedaron profundos, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertarían con una gran sorpresa

**Continuara**

**Bueno aquí los saluda la escritora, de este fic, se me ocurrió desde hace mucho pero las ideas no eran muy fáciles de escribir hasta el momento, es mi primer fic como crossover, asi que les pido que no sean muy duros conmigo apenas soy una novata en esto, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo capitulo**

**Bye**


End file.
